Aaroniero Arrureiri
Origins: Bleach Classification: Arrancar, Novena(9) Espada, Aspect of death - Threat level: Demon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo and Sonido expert (speed enhancement technique of Shinigami and Espada), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique), Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Kidō Expert, Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Shikai and Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Water Manipulation, Absorption (Can devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada), Power Nullification (Via Metastacia's ability, if a Shinigami touches one of his tentacles their zanpakotou is destroyed), Possession, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion * Aaronerio posseses all abilities of Kaien Physical strength: At least Town level striking via powerscaling Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town via Powerscaling (As an Espada he should be far superior to a Fraccion such as Edrard, who can unleash an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power. Has absorbed power of Kaien and more than 3000 hollows, which he can all use simultaneously) Durability: At least Town via powerscaling Speed: At least hypersonic+ Intelligence: At least above average. Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Bala, Cero, Gran Rey Cero, even more with his resurrection Weaknesses: His abilities do not work in sunlight. Can be somewhat arrogant; if his tank breaks he will die Standard equipment: His zanpakuto, Caja Negacion Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Cognition Synchronization (Synchronized Awareness): Aaroniero has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to all of his comrades instantaneously, which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Zanpakutō Glotonería (Gluttony): Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand. Resurrección: It is activated by the command Devour. When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. Resurrección Special Ability: Hollow Absorption: While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the unique ability to devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is the only Gillian-class Espada. Aaroniero has gained the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through eating Metastacia, he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba.Aspect Manifestation: While sealed, Glotonería allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He has only manifested the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. While released, Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes. * Spirit Body Fusion: Aaroniero is able to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability. * Zanpakutō Destruction: When a Shinigami touches a specific set of tentacles on Aaroniero's released form, their Zanpakutō is destroyed. It was originally Metastacia's ability. * Nejibana: Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability, but was absorbed by Metastacia. Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Water element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga